


Rich & Ed's Ultimate Playlist

by rose_tinted_glasses



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Not A Fix-It, One-Sided Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Or Is It?, Playlist, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_tinted_glasses/pseuds/rose_tinted_glasses
Summary: A collaboration of songs that give me heavy Reddie vibes for one reason or another, straight from my TIDAL playlist.Some stick to canon, some do not, and some are just shamelessly smutty and deserve zero context.You're welcome.(Links Included)
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier/Eddie Kaspbrak (one-sided)
Kudos: 5





	Rich & Ed's Ultimate Playlist

**Author's Note:**

> Work has been crazy lately and I haven't been able to edit the next chapter of my fic, so I figured I'd post this since it was already typed up in my google docs. 
> 
> I apologize in advance for this cluster fuck.

**Title:** Be Somebody

**Artist:** Thousand Foot Krutch

**Song Link:** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3L3R0o3PEyQ>

**Title:** Out Loud

**Artist:** Gabbie Hanna (we don't stan her though)

**Song Link:**<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c3lR1Z6z8O0>

**Title:** Self Inflicted

**Artist:** Katy Perry

**Song Link:** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m8OIUVWbRDo>

**Title:** Guts 

**Artist:** All Time Low

**Song Link:** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iDu7g03N3Ek>

**Title:** She 

**Artist:** Dodie Clark 

**Song Link:** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mRUwoIZsm5E>

**Title:** You Oughta Know

**Artist:** Alanis Morrissette 

**Song Link:** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4UEWbTxmG9o>

**Title:** Dancing On My Own

**Artist:** Calum Scott

**Song Link:** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z7BgY_wTNZA>

**Title:** Hot

**Artist:** Avril Lavigne

**Song Link:** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=obuk5ijRhuQ>

**Title:** Who I Am Hates Who I've Been

**Artist:** Relient K

**Song Link:** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8HeuMiuj_Sg>

**Title:** I'm Just a Kid

**Artist:** Simple Plan

**Song Link:** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2gfgUUZj24Y>

**Title:** (I Just) Died In Your Arms

**Artist:** Cutting Crew

**Song Link:** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ZIOkbrX_uU>

**Title:** I Will Follow You Into The Dark

**Artist:** Death Cab For Cutie

**Song Link:** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NDHY1D0tKRA>

**Title:** Somewhere Only We Know

**Artist:** Keane

**Song Link:** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3KHJKj9GgsI>

**Title:** This Is Gospel 

**Artist:** Panic! At The Disco

**Song Link:** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=crwE3Tw_k0Q>

**Title:** Rewrite The Stars

**Artist:** Zendaya and Zac Efron

**Song Link:** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RI-HOQ27QEM>

**Title:** Hurts Like Hell

**Artist:** Fleurie

**Song Link:** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JMoBCXlk9kc>

**I'll probably update this with more chapters when I add to my playlist, so be on the lookout for that!**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much if you checked this out! <3


End file.
